1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of writing a signal in the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Recently, various kinds of nonvolatile memory devices have been proposed in addition to flash memory devices. In a flash memory device, the resistance state of an internal memory element can be reversibly changed in response to an externally applied voltage and different electric signals can be non-volatilely stored on the basis of the changed resistance state. The nonvolatile memory devices may, for example, include a magnetic random access memory (magnetic RAM, MRAM), a phase change RAM (PCRAM), a resistive RAM (ReRAM), or the like.